warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Atelda
2 you as well ~Icefang908 Thank You For fixing the Midnight Book thing. I didn't realize I derped on it..x.x -- [[User:Atomic Angel|'Atomic']][[User talk:Atomic Angel|''The collective baby~]] 21:54, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Looks like I'll have to be more careful in the future. Thanks again -- [[User:Atomic Angel|'Atomic']][[User talk:Atomic Angel|The collective baby~]] 21:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC) YEARS! HAPPY new 2013 WHICH is A YEAR! 03:50, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello! When we create pages on the wiki like a cat or an animal like Midnight? Well I'm having trouble with that box with info on the character. Leave the answer on my talk page, because I check it every day it would be a great help! Thanks! Fernfall55 (talk) 13:16, January 1, 2013 (UTC)''Fernfall55 WHAt?!?! Why do we need 100 edits to come into the chat now?Crowfeather01 (talk) 14:54, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi teldy it's edme why do I have to edit 100 times before I can speical chat that is so stupid if thats what people were voting for. Thats not fair ethier Edme4ever232 (talk) 02:55, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Help!! Okay I left a message on someones talk page it said I posted it on the 8th but it was only the 7th is anyone else having the problem. Do you have any idea why this is happening? Small Favor Hey, 'Teldy Wonder if you could use your incrediblest Admin powers to move this to File:River.star.png? 02:47, January 8, 2013 (UTC) It's just i was only on this wikia for a short amount of time and I think its only fair if you let everyone on but its not my choice its yours so I'm gonna stop saying anythingEdme4ever232 (talk) 21:08, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Typo or vandilisim? I went to edit Starclan for some reason instead of The starclan symbol it said NO IMAGE in the info box. Who was the last person to edit besides me? Fernfall55 (talk) 22:54, January 8, 2013 (UTC)Fernfall55 Vacation! If I am not editing I am on vacation to Flordia!! YAY!! So I won't be on the wiki but I will try to edit using mt ipad and kindle fire to grow the wiki! Wish me luck on my trip!! Fernfall55 (talk) 22:59, January 8, 2013 (UTC)Fernfall55 Re: Help!! Thanks I understand now. I may have lots of questions don't get mad please like a fox with bees in his brain! Also who came up with the idea of character pixels for cats in Starclan tell them I said thank you and I am making a request of a certain image for Dark Forest Cats :) Fernfall55 (talk) 23:33, January 8, 2013 (UTC)Fernfall55 hi! im ashfur123 ireally like warrior cats and if you could guess my favorate cat is ashfur!!!!! if you dont mind me asking i drew a picture of hollyleaf on paper and can you please tell me how to upload it to this website> thanks a bunch!!!!! from ashfur12320:33, January 9, 2013 (UTC)Ashfur123 (talk) Hi atelda can i advertise my wikia on yours? see I just made it and i need some new users and if not its fine. Edme4ever232 (talk) 01:52, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Put Back Welcome Page Hello again Atelda. Can you put back my welcome thing that I firstly got?*Starlingfoot* (talk) 21:28, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! I was informed a few days ago that I should ask you about re-formatting ; you can see my edit in the history. Thanks, Maplewing 15:04, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hello 'Teldy, meet Dusty. Dusty, meet 'Teldy. I do not draw him obsessively. 'Course not. 22:05, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Psh. Whiskey will be. Forever and ever. (In case you haven't seen all the doodles and sketches she's done, she can to be bothered to deal with his face. >C)Thanks, I sure appreciate it. I'll keep that in mind. And Misty would just join me in my obsession with a blindfolded cat. 22:15, January 24, 2013 (UTC) *wink* Thanks 'teldy. Maplewing 19:56, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Alliances Hello Atelda! First off, thanks for participating in the Wikia Wide Fantasy Fellowship! We're bringing that web ring to a close, as you may have noticed. However, the event was such a success that we want to launch another opportunity to tie wiki communities closer together and promote all your wonderful content! There are actually three alliances to choose from: Fantasy, Sci-Fi, and Heroes! All are broadly defined, so your wiki may fit. Check out the Alliance Page for more details and fill out the Choose Your Alliance Page to sign up! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:30, January 30, 2013 (UTC) File renaming I was wondering if you could rename http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/File:Solid_Colored_Cat_Pixil_Tutorial into something along the lines of "GIMP tutorial" or "General Tutorial"? Since it's not a solid colored cat that's being demonstrated in the video. Thank you! 01:02, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Ohai File:Barkface.png needs to be moved to File:Barkface.star.png, pwease. ilu 'teldy~ And File:Swiftstar.WC.star.png needs to be File:Swiftstar (WC).star.png. Question Hey, I have a question. May you show me that code you used for the chat thing? I want it on my wiki and I already asked CloudSkye and she said to come to you. Can you tell me what the code is? Thanks My Talk Re: Of course I will, but PW's hasn't gone to vote yet, would you like me to put it up? x3 16:27, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and also I probably won't be able to put it up until tomorrow, I have quite a lot to do today. owo 16:28, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Userboxes Hi Atelda I left a message for what cats I like on the userbox talk page, and it's been about four months. Is it supposed to be taking that long? 21:59, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, I noticed that some of the messages were from old users. Is that an archeived Userbox talk page? If so, is there a current talk page I can leave my Userbox choices on? If there isn't, just tell me. (= Thanks, 02:31, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Is the reason I'm not getting a request from them is because that talk page is old? Anyways, when are they going to be finished with it so I can post a new message? /: 22:03, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I meant the other experinced users for they. So anyways...I should just wait? x3 23:10, February 13, 2013 (UTC) uh Teldy I think you derped and deleted my file by accident? xD 10:04 Mon Feb 11 thanks~ thank chu~ 09:00 Wed Feb 13 Hello, Atelda, I am Hawkmask121, a newbie on this wiki. You left me the first message on my Talk page, the welcoming one! But I would just like to ask you a question; How can I put userboxes on my profile? Thanks, Hawkmask121 (Talk) Thank you! Thanks, Atelda, for the help with userboxes. I appreciate it a lot! Hawkmask121 (Talk) Dear Atelda, I come from the Netherlands so if my English is bad then it comes because of that. I have a question for you. I have made a dutch Warrior Cats wiki but i need help. Are their dutch people on your wiki if they are, say to him that they can work at the dutch wiki my wiki need people that know how/what wiki's are. Please help me! --150px|link=http://www.nl.avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:DerkanusII 17:02, February 19, 2013 (UTC) A Welcome Thing and a Few other Things (this may be a long messsage x3) Thanks for the help with the Userboxes, 'Teldy. But I have one question; are the Userbox project people working on my choices now? Because it has been a while since I requested and I'm not sure if it should be'' this long. D8 Anyways, now that you told me all the main problems for Userboxes, how do you make the things that say "show and when you click show it says "hide". Each one of those has a specific name in case you don't know what it is like Userboxes, Personal Stuff, Wiki, etc. because I noticed you don't have it. So can you help me make one? No one is helping me with that because of their time tables as I asked a few users and if you have the same problem do it as soon as you are done. Also, this is a thing you do have and it's the Welcome Box on your profile. It says stuff like Welcome to my userpage and stuff. Also, if you don't need a user to help you, is there a button when you hit edit on your profile that you can make that Welcome Box? If there isn't can you make me one? Anyways, do you do Project Characters? And if you do, do you use GIMP? I'm having trouble with colors ther and it doesn't have colors to choose from. I don't think I have the right program. The only color I can do is gray, but the color choices are not there. But the good thing is, I can draw really good on there. So, help me with all these problems as I suspect your message to me will be long to. :) Thanks, 23:23, February 20, 2013 (UTC) All right, you can make the Welcome Box for me because I don't know much about coding sice I am a new user. Also, are the user box people making a new talk page for more requests because it just turned into a new year? Anyways, the GIMP thing that you told me worked. Thanks ;) Plus, the collapseable boxes have a lot of coding and can you make me one of those? Kind reguards, 20:29, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I looked over it again and it mostly had to do with coding. Should I describe it to you just now, or should I wait? 21:47, February 24, 2013 (UTC) COPPA Violation Hi, Atelda. This user, after stating on their userpage that is is 12, has violated COPPA. The user needs to be blocked. Ok, nevermind XD I didn't know. 17:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Passed? Hey Atelda, I'm just trying to dtermine: Has the chat edit count policy been passed or not? The vote page confuses me. Arigatou, 16:57, February 23, 2013 (UTC) That was me, logged out. 'Yatz私の話 16:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Thank you for the warm welcome! I'll be sure to come to you if I need any advice or help :) BrushtailWindclan (talk) 17:18, February 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Passed? Arigatou. Previously, I was confused because there was something at the top about it being passed, and your words at the bottom crossed. But I see it has not been implemented after all! ベストウイッシュ！ ''Yatz私の話 21:36, February 23, 2013 (UTC) >:C Get your arse back on skype. 05:03, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, dude, I need help with my buttons DX Get back on. Question Hi Atelda. It's Hawkmask121 again. I was just wondering about chararts, and I have a few simple questions. Do I have to be a member of Project characters to make a charart? How do we shade a charart? What do we have to go through to get the charart approved? I would really appreciate the help. Thanks, Hawkmask121 (Talk) Character Art I have a couple of questions about the project. First of all, what's it about? What are all the levels (kit, apprentice, warrior) about? Do you have to be at a certain level to make a charart? What does a kit/apprentice/warrior/deputy/leader do? Thanks, Robin''fur'' 01:24, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Atelda! It's Hawkmask121, and I just wanted to thank you so much for those trutorials! I need to get a hold orf GIMP now! But, there is still one unanswered question: Do we have to be a member of Projects Charart (or Characters) to evaluate and critique the chararts ready for approval? OH! and P.S. Do I need a sig to critique the unfinished chararts? Thanks, I don't need a sig to be cool! But I need help! XD RE: Character Art So, how would you join as a kit? Robin''fur'' 22:46, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thank you very much! :) W[[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'e fight,']]W[[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'e dare,']]W[[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'e end our hunger for justice']] 01:44, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi Atelda! Just a quick question; Where can I check to reserve a charart to make? I was hoping some of the characters from "The Sun Trail" were left. Thanks, 16:30, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Another question Once you've joined as a kit, do you need a mentor or do you just go ahead and do the charart? Robinfur! 20:15, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Where do you put the charart for approval? Robinfur! 21:22, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Book "Word Counts" I have access to the amount of words in each Warriors book. Would this be needed? Ex. Bluestar's Prophecy - about 10000 words (I'll have to check to for exact amount.) Tell me what you think. So far, I have Crookedstar's Promise and Bluestar's Prophecy. More will come later. [[User:Manulik|'Manulik']][[User Talk:Manulik| '''The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 00:40, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Book Word Count My school uses an Accelerated Reader program that when you take the test, you can look at the book info and see the number. Here is the link. I will check the page numbers and send them to you ASAP. [[User:Manulik|'Manulik']][[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever'']] 12:54, March 13, 2013 (UTC)